Power Rangers Phantom Force Episode 1
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: Three high-schoolers are informed of great evil lurking in their town, waiting to take over. They must now become Power Rangers and stop him. Plz R&R! Episode 1. CHAPTER 6 UP! COMPLETE! sry fr chap 6 being all underlined dont no y that happened again sry
1. What Was That Ball of Light?

_Power Rangers: Phantom Force_

_Episode 1: Phantom Force Rising_

_By: Red Phantom Force Ranger _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Wish I did, but I don't. I do own the plot for this season and own all original characters in this series. _

_A/N: Any similarities to fan-made Power Rangers seasons on this site are strictly coincidence. I do not copy. _

_Chapter 1: What is That Ball of Light? _

Tyler Watson walked down the halls, his red shirt a tad sweaty from basketball practice. The sixteen year old walked up to his locker, opened it, and took out some of his books for his next class. Tyler looked in the mirror that he had set up in his locker. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Some muscles. And a really nice smile. He shut his locker and smiled when he saw a girl from his Science class checking him out.

_I deserve way better, _Tyler thought, and walked off.

Then, up ahead, Tyler saw his friends, Travis and Dan, lifting up a total dork, Calvin Ridgewater, up against his lockers. Tyler sighed and walked over to his two friends. Calvin had round glasses with blue eyes. He had perfectly combed blond hair and geeky clothes. Even a pocket protector. Total dork central.

"You guys, just leave him alone." Tyler said, patting Travis and Dan on their shoulders.

"Okay, Tyler, but we get him tomorrow!" Dan declared.

"Yeah!" Travis said.

The two walked off.

Calvin lifted his glasses up off of his nose and smiled. "Thanks Tyler. You know, I thought you were a jerk like the rest of them, but I guess I was wrong." Calvin began walking away when Tyler extended his foot. Calvin fell down, sending his books all over the floor.

"Ooh, sorry, my foot--" Tyler suddenly burst out laughing, "--slipped!"

Tyler looked down at the fallen geek, then walked off. He looked down at his sneakers, hoping there weren't any scratches. There weren't. He continued walking down the hall with a big smile on his face.

Tyler's smile soon faded when he saw…_her. _He saw Cara Denton giving him an evil look. Cara was basically known as Varks Grove High School's freak girl. She was always so gloomy and depressing. She also believed in ghosts and werewolves, and did rituals of witchcraft at her house. This didn't make her any more popular than she already wasn't. She had long black hair with three red streaks in it. She had pale skin and green eyes that pierced into Tyler's.

"Freak," Tyler muttered, then continued off.

"Moron," Tyler heard Cara say.

The star center of the basketball team didn't even care what she thought. What could she possibly do? Cast a spell on him? The thought made him smirk.

X.X.X

Tyler desperately tried not to fall asleep while his Science teacher, Mr. Menendez, gave a boring speech about quantum physics.

"--And that, my students, is exactly how quantum physics works! Any questions?" Mr. Menendez clasped his hands and looked out eagerly at his silent students, hoping someone would please ask a single question. At least this would give the teacher a sign that people were actually interested.

Calvin instantly raised his hand, a big smile on his face, indicating he was very pleased with the subject they were learning. Well, Calvin was interested in every school subject, so it was no surprise to his teacher when he raised his hand.

"Yes, Calvin. What is your question?" Mr. Menendez eyed the other students, desperately searching for that other hand…

"Actually, I have several questions."

Tyler didn't care anymore. He let himself drift off to sleep. No way he was going to listen to Brain Fart ask a bunch of geeky questions and Mr. Menendez answering them with hours and hours worth of explaining.

X.X.X

The sound of a bell ringing made Tyler shoot up with a start, now completely awake. He looked over at the clock. It was finally time to get out of this boring class and to basketball practice.

"Alright class, you are all dismissed." Mr. Menendez said. "Oh, and Tyler, next time, don't drool on your desk."

Tyler looked at his desk to see a good amount of drool on it. He quickly wiped it off. He then rushed out of the classroom. He walked down to his locker and popped it open, tossing in some books and pulling some out. He stuffed them in his backpack and zipped it up.

But then, something flew out of his locker. It didn't look like a bug to Tyler. It was just a little tiny ball of light. It floated around Tyler's head, then he swatted it away. Well, he tried. It dodged every move of his. But it still hovered over him. Tyler finally hit it, and it fell to the ground. He then checked his watch, cursed the timing, and raced off to basketball practice.

X.X.X

Calvin stared at the floating object that flew in front of him.

It was nothing more than a tiny ball of light.

"Whoa," Calvin said. "I have to study this!"

Calvin reached out, but the light dodged him. He jumped up, hoping he'd get it. No luck. He tried again. Still came up short. He repeated this action until he finally fell down and the light flew away out of his vision.

X.X.X

Cara looked at the little tiny ball of light with a smile on her face, which was unusual since Cara was in a bad mood. She began to believe this may be a ghost, ectoplasm epidemic, poltergeist, demonic spirit, or something along the lines of the paranormal.

"Hey little guy," Cara said sweetly, the ball of light rested in her hand. "You're so cute! But…what are you?"

Cara examined it more closely. Just a sphere of light. She pet it, and gave it a warm smile. "You know," she said to it, "I think I might keep you."

Suddenly, it flew off.

"Hey, wait!" Cara called, but it was no use. The light was gone.

X.X.X

The light found its way into the school's basement. It flew around, then slipped through a crack in the wall. The crack led to a giant secret base, full of machines and other technological advances that the school board probably had no such knowledge of it all, which made it even more secretive.

The light formed into a man with ruffled blond hair and a white T-shirt and white sweat pants. "Dude, Zeltar, I'm here."

A man wearing golden knight armor stepped up from a machine. "Are they here? Did you get them to come, Tick?"

The man in the sweats named Tick shook his head. "Sorry dude. Mission unsuccessful. One dude swatted me, another dude wanted to study me, then the weird chick tried to keep me as a pet. Gives me shivers, man."

"No!" Zeltar cried out. "We need them, or Nixocon will defeat us and destroy Earth…"

_A/N: This is the first chapter of the first episode of Power Rangers Phantom Force! Please review this chapter and upcoming chapters! Thank you for reading. _


	2. Ten Reasons Why to Hate Lizards

_Power Rangers Phantom Force_

_Episode 1: Phantom Force Rising_

_By Red Phantom Ranger_

_Disclaimer: I do not own blah blah blah I hate the disclaimer part don't you? _

_A/N: Any similarities to other original seasons made by authors here or somewhere else is completely coincidence. I do not copy. Also, thanks to starspejd for some awesome advice._

_Chapter 2: Ten Reasons Why to Hate Lizards_

Calvin sat at his bed, reading a book by Agatha Christie. He had already finished his homework, so he thought he'd do this. Unless he wanted to go watch television, which was a rarity for Calvin since he didn't like them all that much.

"Calvin, honey, dinner!" Mrs. Ridgewater called up to her son.

"Yeah, dork, come eat some dinner or are you studying?" the audible voice of his sister Mandy called. Calvin sighed and he could just tell that Mandy had a huge smug smile on her evil ten year old face. Calvin sat up, bookmarked his page, and stepped out of the room.

The soft carpet felt good on Calvin's feet. Calvin made his way towards the stairs…but midway there, he slipped on something. Even the soft carpet could not break his fall and he felt his head ringing. He looked down at his feet and frowned at a little red ball. On it there was some white tape that said: _Property of Mandy. Nice fall! _

"Mandy!" Calvin yelled.

At the dinner table, the only sound that was heard in the Ridgewater dining room was forks hitting the their plates and small almost inaudible sips of their beverages. Calvin sat awkwardly next to his sister, who was giving him the largest smile ever. A smile of pure evil. Mr. and Mrs. Ridgewater sat across from them, Mr. Ridgewater wearing his business suit still from his work and Mrs. Ridgewater already in her pajamas, ready to go to bed from a long day at the office.

Mr. Ridgewater couldn't take it anymore and broke the dreaded silence. "So, Calvin, what happened at school today? Anything interesting?"

Calvin looked up from his food; he wasn't expecting anything but eating at the table tonight. "Well, um--" Calvin fidgeted with his hands under the table. This was a ritual for him whenever he got nervous. He wondered if he could tell them about the ball of light. _No, I can't. _Calvin sighed in his mind. _If I do, Mom and Dad will think I've gone totally loony tune. And Mandy--_Calvin shuddered--_she'll do something evil. _"Not really. Nothing special. Just got an A+ in science."

"As usual, nerd!" Mandy cackled. The sound made Calvin cringe. Although he had never heard a donkey before, he was pretty sure that that was what Mandy sounded like. "What about the good stuff? Did you get beat up? How many times?"

Mrs. Ridgewater sighed sheepishly. "Please, Mandy, I've had a long day at work and I do not need a fight at the table." Mrs. Ridgewater let out a loud yawn and took a tiny bite of the grilled chicken they were eating.

"Oh come on, Mom, we all know he gets beat up daily! Why _can't _he tell us about it?"

Calvin slumped down in his chair. It was going to be a _long _dinner.

X.X.X

Cara sat at her computer, typing her paper on how quantum physics helps us. She looked at her computer screen and checked her progress on the assignment: blank. Cara sighed and accessed the internet. She did what she usually did: look up paranormal events on some search engine.

After going through several pictures and videos of possible haunting, werewolf attacks, alien invasions and more, she finally clicked herself out of the internet and the blank paper on her computer glared at her, hating her for not writing.

"Ugh!" Cara grunted, clearly exasperated by this school project.

Cara smelled a sweet aroma in the air that flooded in from her open bedroom door. It smelled of mashed potatoes, corn and some pork chops. _Dinner, _Cara thought. _At least now I have an excuse to dump this lame project for awhile. _Cara stood and exited the room, walking downstairs and into the kitchen.

Mrs. Denton stood over the stove, cooking. Then she rushed over to the refrigerator and pulled something out. Then, she rushed around the kitchen like a crazy person. She finally stopped and saw Cara standing there, looking at her mother with shifty eyes.

"Oh, hi Cara," Mrs. Denton greeted, wiping a little perspiration off of her forehead.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Cooking dinner, sweetie!"

Cara groaned. "Mom, don't call me 'sweetie.'" Cara insisted. "That stupid name makes me cringe!"

Mrs. Denton laughed, then continued with her cooking. Cara took a seat at the dinner table where her father sat across from her. He gave her a smile, then turned back to the paper.

Finally, Mrs. Denton brought everyone's food out. "Okay, let's eat."

X.X.X

Cara found herself back at her desk, that blank page again staring her down. She had finished off her dinner and was now forced to finish this project. She was just about to begin typing when…

Cara screamed and jumped up when her window exploded. Glass shards flew everywhere, but luckily did no damage to Cara. She finally opened her eyes. When she did, she screamed out once again. Human-like lizards were now in her room. There were about three of them. But there could've been more coming.

Then, the lizards started coming towards Cara…

X.X.X

Tyler grinned as the basketball swished in the net. He rushed over and grabbed it. He took another shot. Successful shot after shot occurred every time Tyler shot. He loved having a net in his backyard.

Just as Tyler was going to make another shot, he heard a rustle from some nearby bushes. He turned to the sound. The bushes sat still. Tyler turned back to the net when he heard it again. He gave the bushes a dirty look, then decided he should check it out.

Tyler hesitantly walked towards the bushes. Then, more bushes rustled. Then more. Then more…until every bush in his yard was rustling. Tyler cried out when a scaly hand shot out from the bush and pushed him back. He looked at the bushes, and then, maybe twenty or thirty popped out from them. Tyler stood and backed away, his face indicating that he was very scared.

_What are these things? _Tyler asked himself. He had no answer, which frightened him even more.

One of the lizard-human monsters ran towards him. That's when Tyler noticed their right hand was a sword! The lizard jumped up and waved his sword, intending to behead Tyler. Luckily, he ducked and kicked the lizard back. Then, three more approached him, swords raised.

Tyler grabbed his basketball and hit one of them square in the head. The other two looked down at their fallen friend, and when they looked away, Tyler jumped up and punched them both in the face. They fell back. Then, the rest ran towards him. Two lizards were at either side of Tyler now, and they pushed their swords forward, trying to slice him. He jumped up high, causing their two swords to cross. Tyler landed on the swords edges, and kicked the two lizards in the faces.

_I'm pretty good at this, _Tyler smirked as he performed a low kick, knocking several lizards down.

Then, a lizard kicked Tyler in the stomach, and threw him to the ground. The many lizards hovered above him, their swords raised high in the air, ready to come down on him.

_Okay, maybe not so good! _

X.X.X

Calvin scratched his head.

_I could've sworn I just saw something in that window,_ he thought.

"Calvin, something wrong?" Mr. Ridgewater asked his son.

Calvin turned to his father. "Uh…nothing. May I be excused?"

"Yes you may." Mrs. Ridgewater replied.

Calvin stood up and sauntered over to the backdoor. He grabbed the knob and opened the door. Moonlight washed over him. He looked up at the bright stars. He then turned his attention to his backyard. Empty. He walked over to the fence of the backyard. That's when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned, and cried out when he saw maybe twenty or so lizards! To make it worse, they had sword-hands! A lizard tried to slice him with its sword, but he jumped to the right and kicked it away.

_Oh man, I have to run! I could never actually fight these things off!_

That's when they all came towards him at once. Looks like he was going to have to fight them. He kicked one of them, then punched another. His attacks were weak and didn't phase them. He then kicked one again square in the chest. It fell back, knocking maybe 7 others down with it. Calvin grabbed one of the lizard's arms and used its sword to slash some more of them. Then, when he took down twelve more with the sword, he kicked the one he was holding back. He kicked another lizard, but it grabbed his foot and flipped him into a back-flip. He landed on his butt. He jumped up, punching two more. He grabbed another lizard and pushed it towards the rest of them. They all fell down.

Then Calvin heard more footsteps…

X.X.X

Cara gaped at the three lizard-men. They had swords for one of their hands too. They began slowly coming towards her. She quickly looked for a weapon. She found an umbrella. She remembered how her mother bought it for her when she was really little and insisted her daughter kept it. Cara grabbed it and hit the three lizards in the head. They all flew out her window. She then looked out her window, and saw they were hanging on the gutter. She climbed out on the roof and hit their hands with the umbrella and they fell into a few bushes. She then heard something behind her. She turned, and screamed. Thirty or so lizards were standing on her room, their swords raised high in the air.

_I guess I need to fight,_ Cara thought as two lizards approached her. She kicked one in the gut, causing it to double over. She hit it in the back with her umbrella, and the lizard fell and rolled off the roof. She hit the other one in the leg with her umbrella, and it too fell and rolled off her house.

"What are you freaks anyway?" she asked.

The lizards did not reply. She ran up to them, and hit one in the gut with her weapon. But it didn't fall. Instead, the lizard grabbed the umbrella and threw it off the roof. Cara kicked that lizard down, causing it to knock a bunch others down with it. She cried out when a scaly hand grabbed her shoulder. She tried to fight it, but its grip was too strong. Then, they teleported off the roof. They had just…disappeared.

Question was: Where?

A/N: hope you liked the latest chapter. Review time!


	3. Confused

_Power Rangers Phantom Force_

_Episode 1: Phantom Force Rising_

_By Red Phantom Force Ranger_

_Disclaimer: blah._

_A/N: I don't copy any other authors. Thanks again to starspejd for some great advice and detailed reviews. Also, extra brownie points if anyone can find the SPD reference. _

_Chapter 3: Confused_

Cara found herself hanging upside down. She looked at her feet, which were above her. They were tied by ropes and the rope was being held some of the lizard freaks so she wouldn't fall. She looked below her, and gasped. Lava. Magma. The hot stuff. If they let her go, she'd be burned like buttery toast. She looked at her surroundings. There were about several lizard guards around her, staring at her with their black eyes. Behind them, there were many machines of red, blue, white, yellow, purple and more assortments of color. There was a dimly lit light above her, but it showed signs of going out very soon. The two doors that were at her right and at her left were completely made of some kind of metal. Other than that, the room was bare.

_Where am I? _Cara wanted to ask, but knew these things either couldn't talk or wouldn't answer, which brought dismay to Cara, but that was mostly washed away with her fear.

She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping when she'd open them, she would be in her room. Her large room with the tribal masks on the wall. The posters of Ghost Hunters and her computer on her mahogany desk. Her nice soft bed with the black covers. Her dresser with the shrunken head on top. The ghost pictures she had received from the internet under her bed. Her room which she now missed so much. She opened her eyes, only to see a bunch of lizards in her face.

"Oh man," squeaked Cara.

X.X.X

"Can't we talk about this?" Tyler cried.

The lizards gave no response. Instead, they began to bring their swords down.

"Dudes! Over here!" a voice shouted.

The lizards all looked behind them and saw a man in a white T-shirt and white sweats. He had not so combed brown hair on his head, and definitely had a lot of muscles.

The lizards seemed to lose interest in Tyler and rushed over to the man in sweats. One lizard jumped up in the air ready to attack. The man in sweats kicked him away non-enthusiastically.

"That's not going to take down me, the mighty Tick!" With that, the man named Tick punched some lizards out of his way and rushed out of the reptilian crowd. "Man I hate these stupid Lizardrones."

The Lizardrones rushed towards him. That's when Tick pulled up his shirt sleeve to reveal a sleek looking watch. He held it up and pressed three buttons on the front of it. Then, he shouted: "Let's phantomize guys!" Suddenly, Tick was wearing white spandex and a helmet. His outfit looked like this; it had orange streaks going through it, so it wasn't totally white. His visor was in the shape of a sideways oval. At his waist was a holster, a gun inside of it. "Phantomization complete! White Phantom Ranger…at your service!"

The White Phantom pulled out his blaster and shot down a few Lizardrones. He then ran towards them all, his pistol at his side.

"Phantom Blaster, Saber mode!" Then, his pistol morphed into a sword. With it, Tick lunged at the lizards, slashing every foot soldier that came near. All the while, Tyler watched in utter amazement. Finishing off the last of the Lizardrones, he turned to Tyler. "Radical man!" Tick replied brightly. "Power down."

"How--you--who--what--" Tyler stared at him, still sitting on the ground.

"Looks like you, dude, are confused. Come on, questions will be answered soon, just need to get the others…"

With that, Tick put a hand on Tyler's shoulder and suddenly they teleported away.

X.X.X

Calvin was greeted by another set of Lizardrones, much to his disliking. After his first battle with them, he had been successful. But now, with him being so tired, he wouldn't be able to take them on. He was kicked and punched like a rag doll. Finally, they tossed him to the ground.

Suddenly, all the lizards fell and revealed them to be robots, the wires sticking out of them giving it away. Calvin turned and saw Tyler and…a Power Ranger? A white one to be exact. He had shot all the lizards down.

Calvin made a quick note of the Lizardrones' technology, its basic wiring and mechanisms just by looking at it. Then, he was helped up by the power ranger.

"Why are we at this loser's place?" Tyler asked.

Calvin ignored his remark. He studied the white ranger. "A real power ranger. This is…prodigious. Why are you here, with _him_ anyway?"

"Questions will be answered at the base, so hurry up dudes. We need to go to the base. I'm in big trouble as it is!" Tick put a hand on both of their shoulders and they teleported yet again.

X.X.X

"Somebody better let me go right now!" Cara screamed at the lizards.

"Are you sure you won't to be let go?" a voice said.

Cara looked in the direction of the voice, and screamed. A man in a black cloak stood there, but his hood was down, revealing his true face; a three horned, red eyed monster with red skin and nasty jagged fangs.

"We could let you go, but then you'd be incinerated." the creature motioned towards the lava. Then, it cackled. "Let me introduce myself. I am Jaxtor, second in command. These, are the Lizardrones, they seem to like you very much, girly!"

"Jaxtor!" a harsh female voice boomed. "Hitting on our prisoner? I'm ashamed!"

Jaxtor sighed. "Oh, and meet the ugly and horrible Chaotina, and when I say ugly and horrible, I do _not_ mean it as a compliment!"

"I'm so hurt." Chaotina emerged from the shadows. She looked human enough, but then Cara noticed the glowing red eyes. She held a staff with a red ruby on top of it. She wore silver armor; the only thing that wasn't armored up was her head. Jaxtor wore simply a cape, which was it. He had a red scaly body and a massive sword in his right hand.

"Chaotina is a general as well, although she doesn't deserve it!" cried Jaxtor.

"Look who's talking," Chaotina huffed. "I have no idea why Nixocon spared you, of all creatures."

Cara felt her face turn beet red. "What are you freaks talking about?!" she screamed. "I want to go home! What makes me so special that you have to capture me?"

Jaxtor cackled. "We don't have to answer to prisoners!"

With that, Chaotina and Jaxtor exited the room, leaving the Lizardrones on guard duty. Cara sighed and crossed her arms. _This sucks, _she thought angrily.

X.X.X

Tyler and Calvin were shocked by 3 things. A) They had just teleported to another place. B) They were in some kind of high-tech room with machines of major technological advances that Earth probably knew nothing about. And finally C) They were attacked by robots called Lizardrones and then supposedly kidnapped by this Tick guy.

The two teens watched as Tick cupped his hands and called out, "Zeltar, dude, where are you?"

_This dude's seriously whacked, _Tyler thought, searching for an exit. There was no exit in his sight of vision, and knew that if he searched around Tick would probably stop him.

_What is going on?! I just want to go home and read! _Calvin thought, panic crashing over him like a giant wave.

Suddenly, a golden ball of light appeared. It then changed into a man wearing golden armor. His head didn't have anything protecting it. For all they knew, the two teenagers believed this may be the oldest man alive; his wrinkles had literally wrinkles, copper-colored hair reached down to his shoulders, a long white beard coming from his chin and the most decayed teeth ever.

"So you were the ball of light we saw!" Tyler and Calvin exclaimed in unison, then gave each other strange looks.

"No, that was Tick."

Tick grinned and waved at them. In reply, the two gave him an odd look.

Then, questions began to pour out of the two's mouths: "Where are we? What are you? Who are you? What were those lizards? Where did they come from? What are going to do to us? Why us? What's going on?" The rest was just babbling.

"Whoa, those are some awesome questions that I will answer!" Tick said enthusiastically. "Okay, you are in the basement of your school, this is a hidden lab no one knows about. We are--well Zeltar over here--is a spirit from the spirit come back to stop an evil called Nixocon and his army. I'm a human who Zeltar chose to be the White Phantom Ranger of Phantom Force. Those things that attacked you were Lizardrones, foot soldiers of Nixocon. They were built by Nixocon. They attacked you because your ancestors--this is the cool part--fought them off and destroyed Nixocon. Now he's back for revenge."

Tyler and Calvin stared at him with wide eyes. "Huh?" they both cried in unison.

"You must become the Power Rangers to destroy Nixocon." Zeltar intruded.

"Why can't you?" Tyler demanded.

"Because I cannot leave here without my energy levels decreasing and I would have no ability to fight." Zeltar gave them a stern look. "You must help us! Please, you must, or the Earth will be doomed."

Tyler sighed. He didn't want that. "Okay, for one time! That's it, then you find someone else, got it?"

"Yes!" Zeltar said, shocked a little that the youth didn't want to help out in a big way. "And you?" Zeltar motioned to Calvin, who was doing his hand ritual.

"I g-guess I c-could." Calvin stuttered, leaving his other hand to push his glasses up.

"Wonderful!" Zeltar cried with glee. "Now for--" Zeltar stared at the two boys. He then turned to Tick. "Where is the girl?!"

"Dunno," Tick replied weakly.

"The Lizardrones must've taken her!" Zeltar slapped his hands on his forehead. "You three must save her quickly before they destroy her or something of the matter!"

"Wait, who is this girl?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Her name was--ah yes! Cara Denton."

"WHAT?!" Calvin and Tyler practically screamed out.

X.X.X

Cara hang there, bored to death. The blood that rushed to her head was making her dizzy. The lizards all stared at her, believing if they looked away she'd be gone.

She felt eyes piercing into her butt, and realized a lizard was checking her out! "You better get your eyes off my a--" Cara was cut off by a door opening. She turned and saw Jaxtor walk into the room, sword still in his hands.

"What do you want?" Cara growled, frankly not caring if she made him angry the least bit.

"Just checking to see if these morons didn't let you escape."

"By the looks of it, you're the moron," Cara exclaimed, trying to break free. Even if she did, she'd fall in the lava, so she gave up.

Jaxtor ignored her remark with a cackle. He then exited the room. Cara felt the eyes on her butt again. "I swear, keep your eyes off of my a--"

X.X.X

Zeltar glared at Tick, fairly angry that he had let Cara get captured by the Lizardrones. Zeltar finally turned away from him and to the two teens. "I can teleport you to the exact location and teleport you back. You'll have five minutes to rescue her, that's all the machine can do right now. But first, you need a little boost."

Zeltar held up a black box. Calvin and Tyler could only guess what was inside. Zeltar reached out and opened the box with his gold armor hand, revealing three red, blue and yellow Morphers. "These are your Morphers. They will morph you into the Power Rangers Phantom Force. Tyler, due to your leadership and bravery, you will become leader and obtain the Red Phantom Force Ranger Morpher." Tyler smiled at the somewhat compliment. "Calvin, due to your brains and logic, you will obtain the Blue Phantom Force Ranger Morpher." Now Calvin was the one smiling. Zeltar handed the two teens the two Morphers, then raised the yellow one. "This one is for Cara due to her heart and soul, she will become the--"

"I think we get," Tyler said, taking the Morpher from Zeltar. "So, we morph, go and save her, give her the Morpher and stop Nixocon and his goons?"

"Yes," Zeltar nodded, "now stand over there and prepare for the teleportation."

The three rangers did as they were told and walked over to a circle in the middle of the room. Zeltar pressed some buttons, and then, the three vanished.

"Good luck," Zeltar said, but it was no use as for them leaving.

X.X.X

Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Please, feel free to give reviews. If you didn't like it, tell me what I should change. Someone please help me figure out a better call command than "Let's Phantomize Guys!" I stole it from the old show Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad where they say "Let's Samuraize Guys!" Couldn't think of anything better. So, review time!


	4. Lizards, Monsters and Other Novelties

Power Rangers Phantom Force

Episode 1: Phantom Force Rising

By Red Phantom Force Ranger

Disclaimer: You actually believe I own PR? What are you smoking?

A/N: Yeah, I want to finish this as soon as possible, so I'm just going to probably free sketch this entire chapter, let my mind soar. Read on, reviewer and author.

Chapter 4: Lizards, Monsters and Other Novelties

_It was odd when the three rangers arrived. They were on 31__st__, not the evil hideout. How could this be? The three looked around. _

"Some secret hideout!" Tyler cried. "Right out in the open!"

Calvin tapped his shoulder. "We're not there, something must've gone wrong."

"Yes, something did go wrong! I jammed the signal! Hahaha!" The three rangers turned to see a monster. He had red skin and a black cape behind him. He held a sword in his right hand, its blade curving at the edge.

"Oh no, Jaxtor! I can't believe Nixocon spared you!" Tick shouted, pointing hatefully at Jaxtor.

"Now, that's just hurtful, Ticky," Jaxtor cackled. "Lizardrones, go!" Jaxtor threw some dust into the air, and it came down as the robotic lizards. "Attack them!"

The Lizardrones rushed over towards the three rangers.

"Well, looks like it's time to morph." Tyler said, readying himself. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Calvin and Tick replied in unison.

Tyler, Calvin and Tick hit the three buttons on the Morphers and then held their right hands which their Morphers were attached to in the air. The Morphers glowed white, red and blue. Then, they jumped up and punched the air. This triggered a beep to go off, then a surge of power infiltrated each of their bodies. Then, their suits appeared. Calvin and Tyler's suits were different than Tick's suit. Calvin had his blue costume with a PF on the right side of his chest. His gloves were white but were striped with blue. His visor was the shape of a square. Tyler had the same costume, only in red and his visor being a circle.

"This is totally awesome! I can feel the power surging through me!" Tyler cried enthusiastically. Just then, two Lizardrones grabbed Tyler's arms and through him into a building window. The Red Ranger heard screams all around him from nervous workers. He turned to them and saluted sort of, then jumped out. The two lizards stared him down. He rushed up and kicked the left one away and punched the one on the right in the face. Three more rushed up to him, and raised their swords. They slashed Tyler several times. He flew back. He stared at the three Lizardrones that were about to destroy him.

Meanwhile, Calvin fought off his own set of Lizardrones. Five of them had surrounded him. One lunged at him. He jumped to the right, causing it to hit the one facing it. Another lunged. This time, Calvin caught the lizard and kneed him in the stomach. Then, the last two got the best of the Blue Ranger and slashed him with their swords. He fell into the same position as Tyler now.

But Tick was having a blast fighting Jaxtor. The White Phantom Ranger kicked Jaxtor's sword away. Jaxtor looked over at it, giving Tick the chance to perform one wild punch. He did, causing Jaxtor to fly back. Jaxtor stood, regaining his posture, then raced towards Tick, claws ready to destroy. Tick jumped out of the way. Too slow. Jaxtor's claw hit his Morpher. Tick fell and automatically de-morphed.

"Rangers, I see you're in a predicament," Zeltar said through the communicator of Tyler and Calvin's Morphers.

"Yes!" the two teens cried.

"Well then, I have something you might like." With that, Zeltar gave them a set of simple instructions to perform.

Tyler jumped up and raised his hand in the air. "I call upon the Phantom Saber!" Then, lightning struck Tyler's hand, but quickly formed into a long sword with a red hilt. The blade was as sharp as it could be. It was perfect. With it, Tyler demolished the remaining Lizardrones that stood in his way.

Calvin stood up and held his hands out. "I call upon the Phantom Hammer!" Suddenly, thunder boomed and a large, blue colored hammer appeared in Calvin's hands. He examined it more closely, but then knew it was time to fight. He raised the hammer and slammed it into a Lizardrone's chest. Then, he slammed it into the ground, causing the Lizardrones' technology to short-circuit.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" Jaxtor raised his sword and brought it down on Tick. But in mid-air, another sword stopped the movement of Jaxtor's sword. Jaxtor looked up at the Red Ranger who held his Phantom Saber.

"Back off!" Tyler jumped and kicked Jaxtor in the face, causing him to fly back and hit a nearby tree. Tyler turned to Tick. "You okay?"

"Yes, but my powers…" Tick said worriedly. "They're…gone."

Tyler looked around at his surroundings. Cars skipped this road due to the chaos that had erupted. People in buildings cowered under desks in terror, hoping they'd be spared. Jaxtor was standing and brushing himself. Calvin was fighting off a load of Lizardrones all at once, even getting beat with his Hammer.

Tyler cried out when he was lifted up and thrown ten feet to the left, crashing into the same building with the same frightened people. Skipping the salute, the Red Ranger raised his sword and jumped out and rushed towards Jaxtor, desperately hoping he'd have enough energy to fight.

"Jaxtor!" Tyler cried, thinking of something that might save Tick. Jaxtor turned his scaly head to have a stare down with Tyler even though his visor was tinted. "Are you that weak that you have to destroy a fallen foe? Man, that's pitiful."

Jaxtor bared his long rows of jagged edgy teeth. "Oh yeah Ranger? Well, then, I won't fight him while he's fallen. I'll fight you. Would that make you happy?" He had said the last sentence in a mocking tone that angered Tyler.

Jaxtor raced over to Tyler who was taken by surprise to this sudden burst of speed. Jaxtor ran right past Tyler, slashing him in the stomach on his way. Tyler flew to the ground, then got up, and his free left hand balled up into a fist.

Calvin finally managed to Hammer Slam the Lizardrones into the ground. He then raced over to Tyler, Hammer ready.

"Need help?" Calvin asked, glad to get away from Lizardrones.

"No, but he does." Tyler pointed to Tick who fought off loads of Lizardrones by himself.

"Oh come on!" Calvin sighed, clearly exasperated with these robotic henchmen. Reluctantly, he sauntered over to Tick and began to fight these much less needed robots.

Jaxtor wasted no time in between the Ranger's' falls. He kept slashing the Red Ranger nonstop showing no signs of any mercy within the monster's heart. Come to think of it, Tyler guessed he didn't have a heart. Finally, Tyler moved out of the way and evaded the attack. With that, he raised his Phantom Saber and slashed Jaxtor, causing him to fall down.

Then, just as Jaxtor stood, Tyler heard a voice on the communicator in the Morpher. "Tyler," Zeltar coughed a little. "I'm going to teleport Calvin to Cara's location. Do you believe you can handle Jaxtor and the Lizardrones?"

Jaxtor raised his sword and slashed Tyler across the chest. Tyler fell twelve feet back, losing grip of his sword, causing it to get away from him. "Yes, I can!" Tyler stood up and looked over at Calvin. "Go give this to Cara when you teleport!" Tyler tossed him the Yellow Phantom Morpher. Just as Calvin caught it, he teleported away.

Jaxtor laughed. It was a weird laugh, Tyler guessed he had tried to make it sound evil but it hadn't worked. "Without you're friend, you don't stand a chance!" Jaxtor cackled, walking slowly towards Tyler.

Tyler used his hands for support and stood. He reached for his holster to use his blaster when…

"AHHH!" Tyler screamed out in pain as he was attacked by the Lizardrones from behind.

He tried to stand, but they wouldn't let him. He kicked one in the leg, causing to fall and give him a chance to stand. Once upright, Tyler quickly grabbed his blaster from the holster and shot at the Lizardrones. They all flew back. Tyler performed a somersault over to his Saber and grabbed it, slipping the pistol back in its holster. He raised his sword, then ran to Jaxtor who readied himself for the attack.

"You don't stand a chance against me!" Jaxtor insisted. "Just give up."

"Never!" Tyler still held his sword high. "Phantom Saber, Full Power!" The Phantom Saber then began to glow red, making Jaxtor shield his eyes. "Fire Slash!" Tyler jumped and slashed Jaxtor through the chest. He then stopped behind his foe and his Saber's glowing ceased. Jaxtor tried to maintain his stature, but it was no use. He fell to the ground, groaned, and then exploded in a giant fireball.

Tyler turned and admired his work. "A job well done!" Tyler laughed at his joke, even if it was particularly lame.

That's when Tyler saw the movement in the flames. Then, Jaxtor stepped out of the inferno, with his sword still in hands. His straight posture changed into a slouch and his strides turned into staggering. He was badly damaged, but still was undefeated.

"The battle is victorious in your favor, Red Ranger, but the war will still live on!" With that, Jaxtor teleported away.

Tyler turned only to see Tick on the ground, unconscious.

X.X.X

Cara felt most of her body begin to fall asleep. She was so lonely up there, and the lizar-freaks weren't the best companions. She'd loved to be picked on by Tyler or bored to death by Calvin instead of this. They were a jerk and a nerd, but they were a lot better than a perverted Lizardrone staring at your butt.

That's when suddenly a blue light appeared on the far side of the room. It took human shape, and morphed into the Blue Phantom Ranger.

"A Power Ranger!" Cara cried with glee. "Now I'm getting saved!" Well, she desperately _hoped_ he'd save her. She had heard many cases of evil Rangers and desperately hoped he was not that kind of Power Ranger.

"Hey Cara," Calvin said, waving. He then was punched in the face by an oncoming Lizardrone. He kicked it away into the lava pit. He then used his Hammer to slam two more into the pit of magma. Then, only one was left. Calvin lifted his Hammer and slammed the Lizardrone on the head, crushing it flat.

Cara looked at him confused. "How did you know my name?" she asked curiously.

"It's me, Calvin. Nerd boy, Lord of the Geeks, remember?" Calvin replied.

"CALVIN?!" Cara practically screamed.

"Power down."

Then, the Blue Ranger became Calvin, who then pushed up his glasses. He helped Cara down by pulling her away from the lava pit and dropping her to the safe ground. He untied her.

"How did _you _become the Power Ranger?" Cara questioned, standing.

With that, the Blue Ranger told Cara everything they had been through and why they were chosen. "Me? A ranger?" Cara cried, snatching the Morpher and examining it. "And Tyler? Wow, Zeltar must be stupid to pick him."

Then, the doors on the far side of the room opened up, and Chaotina stepped into the room. "You escaped?!" she cried. "Jaxtor, what an idiot! No matter, it will be easy taking you on. I see you have a visitor, it'll be even easier disposing of him." Chaotina raised her staff and rushed towards them.

"Let's Phantomize Guys!" The two shouted, hitting the three buttons. They raised their right hands, and their Morphers glowed yellow and blue. Then they jumped up and punched the air. A beep went off and suddenly, they were in their Ranger suits. Cara's suit was the same as Calvin's, only in yellow with an oval for a visor and a skirt at her waist.

Cara looked down at the skirt. "This is cool, but whoever made the Morphers were _really _sexist! Why is that female rangers have to have skirts?"

Just then, a red beam of lasers shot out of the ruby at the end of Chaotina's staff. The two teens flew back in pain. They quickly stood, regaining their posture. They lifted their hands out.

"Blue Phantom Hammer!" Calvin cried. Thunder boomed and the blue hammer materialized in his hands.

"Yellow Phantom Crossbow!" Cara shouted. Thunder boomed once more and her crossbow appeared. It looked normal enough, only it was made of yellow metal. A lightning bolt-looking arrow appeared, and she realized that when she ran out of arrows, more would appear.

Chaotina groaned and called out seven Lizardrones. The robotic lizards raced to the two rangers. Cara hit one of the Lizardrones with her lightning arrow. Then, another came up to her. She used the sharp edge of the crossbow to slash this one. It flew back into the lava pit, its circuitry disrupting as it burned.

The rest of the five were ambushing Calvin. He used his Blue Phantom Hammer to destroy them. Now, only two were left. He raised the Blue Phantom Hammer and brought it down on the two lizards crushing and destroying them completely.

Then, the two rangers stood in front of Chaotina. She simply smiled and ran towards them with her staff raised. She slashed it against Calvin's chest, causing him to fly back into the wall. But, Cara jumped to the right and slashed Chaotina with her crossbow. Chaotina was not affected much, and kicked Cara back. Cara quickly stood, and pulled out her blaster from its holster.

"Phantom Blaster, Saber Mode!" Cara's blaster morphed into a sword. With it, she jumped up and hit Chaotina square in the chest with it. While Chaotina was doubling-over in pain, Cara pulled out her crossbow. "Phantom Crossbow, Full Power!" Then, a giant lightning bolt appeared as her arrow. "Lightning Shot!" She pulled it back, let it go and it hit Chaotina in the chest, causing her to fall back.

Chaotina, very angry now, stood up and was about to blast Cara when a voice interrupted her. "Hey, remember me?" It was Calvin, who now stood in front of her. "Phantom Hammer, Full Power!" Calvin jumped up high in the air. "Seismic Slam!" The Hammer came down hard on Chaotina, and she fell down to the ground.

"Now where's Nixocon?!" Cara cried, raising her bow and aiming it at Chaotina.

Chaotina just smiled. "He's been destroyed!"

The two were about to say something, when a shadowy figure stepped out into the room. "And it was me who did the deed, his daughter."

The two looked at her, and gasped. Just then, they were automatically teleported away.

Chaotina stood, regaining her balance and stood in front of Nixocon's daughter. "My Empress, it was not my fault that she escaped! It was Jaxtor!" Chaotina said, desperately hoping this would save her skin.

The Empress, Horribella, took a step out of the shadows. She looked human also, but it was only a disguise for her true form. While in human form, she had long purple hair that reached her waist. She had shining silver armor that glinted in any form of light. She even had purple eyes that looked like death daggers when they glared at you. In her true form, she had all purple skin. She was a foot taller and had a snake-looking head. She had razor-sharp claws and teeth that could shred through anything. She struck fear into anyone and everyone.

"No, it was your fault!" Horribella using her death daggers to stare Chaotina down. "He went out and held the rangers off, and you were defeated. It is pitiful. I thought you were a true warrior!" Horribella kicked Chaotina back against the wall.

"Wait!" Chaotina said, raising her hands in defense. "Let me make it up to you!" Chaotina didn't how she'd do it, but she'd find a way.

"And how would you do this?" Horribella barked, contemplating changing to her monster form.

"Uh…I'll capture Zeltar for you!" Chaotina blurted out quickly. It was the first thing that had popped into her head. She knew that even Horribella would smile at the capture of Zeltar. Smiling was a rarity for Horribella, the Empress of evil.

Horribella glared at her. "You could never perform this task! You would be beaten easily! But I'll give you one last chance to prove yourself. You have until the rising of the sun this morning to capture him!" Horribella spun around on her heals and walked out of the room.

Chaotina smiled. "And I know just how to do it!"

_End Chapter. _

_Whoa! I'm finally done with this chapter! I thought I'd never get this done. I was a little angry while writing this for two reasons: A) I fell off my bike a few days ago and it stings everywhere and B) All I can seem to write lately is fan fiction. Good for you guys, bad for me. I want to work on an original novel of mine but all I can write about it fan fiction which makes me a little irritated. Plus, to top all that off, I'm getting really nervous about starting Middle School soon and am a total wreck of sorts. But just know, I worked really hard on this chapter and it was all for the people who take their time to read this. Thanks, and please remember to review. All reviews are appreciated. _


	5. The Incantation

_Power Rangers Phantom Force_

_Episode 1: Phantom Force Rising_

_By Red Phantom Force Ranger_

_Disclaimer: Last time I'm bothering to put this damned thing up here! I don't OWN ANYTHING YOU PEOPLE!!_

_A/N: Okay, sorry for the delay. I've been trying to work on fanfics for other shows but now I've returned to this, my glorious epic season of Power Rangers! Lol, okay, maybe not "glorious" or "epic" but it's cool, right? Oh, by the way, I'll be changing my penname from Red Phantom Force Ranger to Robbie the Shadow Dragon. Also, in the last chapter, the fight with Tyler and Jaxtor didn't take place in the office building. Tyler was thrown into the building, then jumped out onto the street again. Just wanted to clear that up. Now, read on, author and reviewer._

_Chapter 5: The Incantation_

Once Calvin and Cara were teleported back to the base, the first thing they saw in their line of vision was Tick unconscious on a table and Tyler and Zeltar hovering over him, their expressions gloomy and sad. The two de-morphed and rushed over to the examining table, as that was what it appeared to be. Zeltar kept stroking his long beard, thinking of something he could do. His line of vision wasn't on Tick, but on his broken Morpher. Tyler just stared, disbelieving that he couldn't have helped Tick when he needed it. Some Red Ranger he turned out to be.

"What happened to Tick?" Cara asked. She hadn't met him, but Calvin had told her about him during her rescue.

"He was ambushed by some Lizardrones." Tyler said, looking up at the two. "So, the nerd saved you. I thought he'd screw up."

"Oh just shut up!" Calvin growled, trying to sound intimidating. It sadly didn't take affect to Tyler.

"Please, do not fight," Zeltar insisted, taking his old eyes off of the White Phantom Force Morpher. "Now, it is about 1:00 AM. You must be on your way home. Tomorrow, I will train you for your next battle."

Just then, the four heard a grunt. They all turned to the examination table to see Tick sitting upright. He rubbed the back of his head, as it had a ringing pain. "What happened?" he asked groggily, slightly angered that he had been knocked out.

"You got ambushed," Tyler replied.

"Oh, great," Tick groaned, hopping off of the table. He looked down at his wrist. He turned to Zeltar. "Can you fix the Morpher?" he questioned the aged spirit.

"Sadly, I cannot. The White Phantom Force Ranger is no more."

Tick gave a weak smile. "At least we now have a new full team." Tick's smile grew wider as he put his arm around the three rangers.

Zeltar sighed. "Actually, we do not have a full team." the old ghost stated.

Tick's arms dropped and he looked at Zeltar with confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Zeltar looked over at Tyler. "Our Red Ranger promised to only be a ranger once, and now he has. He said he didn't want to be the Red Ranger."

Tyler glanced at his Morpher, then at Zeltar, then back at his Morpher. Well, it wasn't his anymore. "Yeah, here you go," Tyler said, unlatching the Morpher from his wrist and handing it to Zeltar's bony hands. There was a slight sense of sadness in the basketball star player's voice when he gave it up. He couldn't possibly take on such an enormous responsibility. He was not cut out for this. He was a basketball star, not a hero. He thought he was a little scared, which was unusual because he didn't usually scare easily unless you put a spider near him.

"Now, this goes for all of you," Zeltar said sternly and seriously, "you must keep this secret with your life and tell no one. If you do, you will be stripped of your powers, and for Tyler, you will have to be memory wiped along with whoever found out."

The three nodded. "Well, Tick will escort you out." Zeltar nodded towards Tick, who obliged with his command. He told the three teens to interlock hands with himself and each other. Once they did, Tick, as well as the three teens, turned into a ball of light and flew out of the base.

X.X.X

Cara suddenly found herself on her house's roof once Tick had dropped her off. She looked up at the starry night sky. So beautiful, so breathtaking. The tranquility of the moment was shattered like her window earlier once she heard a scream of some sort. Her mother.

"I don't know where she could have gone!" Cara heard her mother wail. "Where's my baby. Oh my God!"

Cara sauntered over to her broken window and peeked her head in. Her frantic mother was in the arms of Mr. Denton. She sobbed into his shoulder, shouting random nonsense about when Cara was 3 and how she used to hug her puppy and kick everyone that came near.

"Mom?" Cara climbed into the room from the broken window, trying to avoid the shards of glass that surrounded the floor.

Mrs. Denton looked up at her daughter. Without warning, she raced over to Cara and squeezed her in a death grip of a hug. "Where have you been?!" Mrs. Denton cried, looking at her daughter coldly.

Cara thought for a moment. What would make a convincing lie? "I fell asleep on the roof." It might've sounded lame or unbelievable, but it was all she could think of off the top of her head.

"And how did you break your window?" Mr. Denton demanded.

Cara screamed in her mind. What was she supposed to do? Give them a full report? "Just some kids who were trying to prank me. They threw some rocks, and one was a little big, so it broke the window."

"And where's the rock?" Mrs. Denton asked angrily.

"I threw it back at them!" Cara lied through gritted teeth.

X.X.X

Luckily, Calvin was having a better time. His parents were both exhausted and had gone to bed early. So, Calvin stepped through the front door, glad that he'd be easily unseen as he crept up the stairs. That's when the little annoying voice that he hated so much rang out.

"You're in so much trouble," the voice said in a sing song tone.

Calvin looked at his little sister Mandy who sat on the living room couch, watching the cartoon movie 'Cinderella.' He sighed, exasperated with her antics to get him into trouble.

"What do you want and how much?" Calvin groaned.

"Cash, 250.00. Got it?" Mandy giggled.

Calvin groaned once more and began his path up the stairs again. "I'll go get my savings."

X.X.X

Tyler watched as the little ball of light flew away. He looked around. He was back in his backyard. Luckily, no Lizardrones were there. He silently betted with himself that he could probably take on three waves of them. But that wasn't happening, he wasn't a Ranger anymore.

_Maybe I should've stayed, _Tyler thought, but then swept it out of his mind. No way he could do all that super-hero stuff. It was too much for him to handle and he knew it.

He crept into his house through the backdoor and found himself in the kitchen. The light was turned off, so it was a little hard to navigate through the room. He managed well, feeling around for objects to avoid, until finally he was in the living room. But in the living room, the lights were all on, and his father sat in a chair on the end of the room.

"Where have you been, Tyler?" he asked as calm as he possibly could.

Tyler stared at him. "At a friend's house," he answered lamely.

"So why did you stay out so late?" Mr. Watson asked, a little less calm than he had been with the last question.

"Lost track of time," Tyler lied as he made his way up the stairs.

"Stop lying to me and tell me the truth!" Mr. Watson growled at his son who stopped in his tracks.

"You wouldn't understand." Tyler said.

"And who would?!" Mr. Watson exclaimed angrily. He hated when his son lied to him.

"Mom!" Tyler yelled and rushed up the stairs to his room. Once he got there, he ran inside and slammed the door shut, locking it. He sat at his bed looking at the floor. Once the word "Mom" came into Tyler's mind, the bad memories flooded back to him. He remembered it so clearly;

_7 year old Tyler was in his mother's arms, crying for all of it to stop. They were in some kind of building. It was the bank. Tyler looked at the horrible monster that was attacking it. He quickly looked away and hoped that he, his mother and his father would be left unharmed. _

"_Alright, give me all the money right now!" the monster commanded the frightened bank teller. _

_The bank teller did as it said and handed him five bags of money. He laughed evilly as he turned to walk out. But he was thrown back by a blast. Tyler finally looked up and cheered out in joy as the Red Power Ranger blasted the monster. _

"_Hey, no fair!" the monster cried, grabbing the fallen cash. _

_The Red Ranger jumped up and kicked the monster in the face, causing it to fall down, dropping all of its money to the floor. Then, the Red Ranger lifted him up over his head, and brought him outside to the city's street. But then, the monster tackled the Red Ranger and stole his blaster. He raised it, and blasted the roof of the bank. _

"_No!" the Red Ranger quickly stole it back and kicked the monster away. The Ranger rushed inside and instructed everyone to leave. Mrs. Watson handed Tyler to Mr. Watson and he ran out. Mrs. Watson was about to follow them, but then the roof collapsed on her and the Ranger. _

_The Ranger survived; Tyler's mother didn't._

Tyler had never blamed the Ranger for what had happened, but it still angered him slightly that the protectors of Earth couldn't save one helpless woman from her untimely doom.

_Maybe I should just go back and tell them--_

No, he couldn't possibly ever be heroes. They could find a better leader. A much better leader.

Tyler fell down on his bed, sinking into the soft pillows, and fell asleep.

X.X.X

"It was his choice to leave, we can't stop him." Tick told Zeltar.

"But he was chosen…he _has _to be the Red Ranger!" Zeltar cried, pacing back and forth.

"What does it matter if he's chosen, dude?" Tick asked. "Can't anyone be the Red Phantom?"

Zeltar glared at him. "Yes, but they would need extra attention. The chosen have the skills to be Rangers in their blood, while others would have to be taught and trained very hard."

"Well, then dude, we better get someone to train," Tick said.

X.X.X

Jaxtor teleported back to the evil hideout of Horribella and found himself in a winding hallway. He began walking down it, looking for something that would tend to his wounds. He stumbled along the hallway, glancing up at his surroundings. Pictures of great evils from the past filled most of the wall; Lord Zedd, Trakeena, Master Org, Lothor and many others. Jaxtor didn't think they were so great; they had all been defeated and destroyed.

Jaxtor looked up ahead and saw a door to the right. He heard something coming from behind it, someone talking. He grabbed the knob and pushed the door open. There stood Chaotina, holding a rather thick book. She looked up and glared at Jaxtor angrily for disturbing her.

"What's that?" Jaxtor asked, walking nearer.

"None of your business you fat oaf!"

Jaxtor just chuckled and he stole the book from her. She tried to get it back, but he pulled it away and began to run away out into the hall.

"You baboon!" Chaotina sliced through the air, chasing after her incompetent other general. "Stop acting like a child and give me that book!"

"What is it?"

"Look at the cover you moron!"

Jaxtor, showing no signs of slowing, turned the book over. The title read: _Book of Spells. _Once Jaxtor read the title, he laughed. "I always knew you were a witch!" he cackled stopping and throwing the book at her.

Chaotina grabbed it and flipped it open to her page. "You stupid moron! This can defeat the Rangers!" Chaotina assured with a growl in her voice, not looking up from the page.

"And how will it do that?" Jaxtor asked, clearly unsatisfied with he answer she gave him.

Chaotina now did look up from the book and a sly smile spread across her face. "With this, we can summon a demon." With this, Chaotina walked away and back into the room where she had been.

"What?!" Jaxtor rushed after her, astonished that she could bring up such an outrageous lie. He walked into the room. "You and I know clearly well that the portal to the spirit world cannot be opened unless you know the proper spell."

"And that proper spell is in this book!"

Before Jaxtor could say anything, Chaotina began the spell. "Dark demons return anew, come to destroy the Ranger crew!" Chaotina cried out, raising her staff high in the air. Before anyone knew it, the two Duke demons were thrown back against the walls due to a sudden explosion.

"What was that?" cried Jaxtor.

Smoke clouded the room. It wasn't until a few seconds later that the two Duke demons noticed something in the smoke. It stepped out from the smoke, and revealed itself. Its face looked like a car's front bumper, the grill being its mouth. The headlights were its eyes. Above its eyes was a license plate that read: _69Evil_. Its body looked like an overgrown engine of some sort. Its arms and legs looked normal enough, but they had medium tires on its wrists and ankles. It coughed a little, wiping the smoke from its face. Once he finished this, he looked at the two Dukes and smiled. "I am MotorMouth, Duke Demon, ready to destroy!"

Jaxtor and Chaotina stood, brushing themselves off. The two smiled, and Jaxtor said, "This is going to be great!"

X.X.X

The next day at school was a little awkward for Tyler. He was deeply tired from staying up fighting the Lizardrones and Jaxtor. Plus, it was weird knowing about Calvin and Cara. Now, they hung out with each other, secretly talking. Rumors spread about them dating and secretly kissing in the supply closet and other nonsense, but Tyler knew. He knew the truth. They were talking about how cool it was being Rangers and probably how stupid Tyler was for giving it up. Giving up such an awesome power and sitting on the sidelines, watching. Just watching. Watching…and nothing more.

Lunch came quicker than the teen had expected. He contemplated sitting with the other basketball stars and cheerleaders, but then knew there was something he needed to do. He needed to stop being a jerk and apologize to Calvin and Cara. So, he picked up his lunch tray and walked over to the two loners who sat in the corner. As soon as his butt made contact with the seat of the table they were sitting at, they gave him an odd look like something was crawling out of his hair.

"Uh…" Calvin said, a little taken back for he couldn't believe Tyler was sitting at the same table.

"What are you doing here?" Cara finished for the astonished Calvin.

Tyler swallowed and readied himself. "Listen, I've treated you two like dirt for…well, forever--"

"Why are you stating the obvious?" Cara asked, really not pleased with Tyler being stupid, which she thought he was being.

"I just wanted to say that I'm --" Tyler was cut off by a strange beeping. He looked at the two teens in front of him and noticed their two Morphers beeping.

"Gotta go!" Calvin grabbed Cara's arm and pulled her out of the cafeteria. Tyler watched as they walked towards the basement. He turned back to his lunch, sighed, and began to eat.

X.X.X

Calvin and Cara looked at Zeltar. "So, what's up?"

Zeltar's wrinkles looked extra wrinkly, his face filled with worry. "I sense the presence of another Duke demon, but it is not Chaotina or Jaxtor. It's something else. Something evil." Zeltar rushed over to some machines and began to press buttons and pull levers rapidly.

"Is that bad?" Calvin asked.

With this, Cara hit him in the arm. "Duh! It's a demon, an _evil _demon! What do you think, it's gonna go and give some kids ice cream?!"

Calvin rubbed his arm where she had hit him. Zeltar turned from the machine and back to the Rangers. "This is _very _bad!" he cried. Calvin and Cara sensed by his voice this was going to be tougher than they had thought it would be.

X.X.X

"So, what's the plan?" MotorMouth asked eagerly.

Jaxtor sighed. _This idiot never stops with asking questions! _he thought, exasperated and annoyed with the third Duke Demon. The three Dukes were all in a circle in the room of which MotorMouth was reborn. "The plan is while you distract the Rangers by destroying the city, we go and get Zeltar!"

Suddenly, Horribella burst into the room, her face all angry and red. "WHERE'S ZELTAR?!" she boomed, grabbing Chaotina by the neck and raising her high. "You were supposed to bring him to me last night! Now where is he?!"

Chaotina choked and gasped, trying to find her words. "We need more time," Chaotina managed. "We needed another Duke Demon!"

Horribella, enraged, threw Chaotina against the wall and glared at MotorMouth. "What can you do?" she asked, clearly ready to change into her true form and rip all of the Dukes apart with her claws.

MotorMouth jumped up. "I can run the city over and destroy the Rangers!" he said quickly. His engine-like body made a weird sound, as if revving up for its rampage.

Horribella grabbed MotorMouth and threw him out the door into the hall, knocking down a picture of King Mondo in the process. "Then go out and destroy the Rangers!" she shouted, and MotorMouth saluted and ran off, his engine still revved up. Horribella then glared at Chaotina. "Now, if I don't have Zeltar by the end of the day, you will be destroyed. Got it?!" Chaotina just nodded, afraid her mouth would betray her and say something stupid. Horribella turned around abruptly and walked out of the room.

As soon as she was gone, Jaxtor laughed like an idiot and pointed at Chaotina. "Ha ha, you're in trouble!" Chaotina replied to this by throwing the spell book at his face.

X.X.X

Tick, who had been sitting atop the examination table, noticed the monitor turning red then black abruptly. Then, it showed images of a car-like monster smashing up a Ferrari to its right, and there was some lady inside of it screaming.

"You guys, we got trouble!" Tick shouted, jumping off the table and rushing over to the spirit and teens. "It's a Duke Demon!" Once this was said, the others all turned to the monitor, and to their horror, Tick was totally honest.

"Oh no!" Zeltar cried, turning back to the two Rangers. "There's no time to find a Red Ranger, so you'll have to fight him yourself. Can you handle it?"

Calvin and Cara nodded confidently. "Yes, we're positive we can win!" Calvin said enthusiastically.

With this, Calvin and Cara turned to the exit of the room and raised their Morphers. "Ready?" Calvin asked.

"Ready!"

"Let's Phantomize!" The tingling feeling coursed through their bodies like electricity, and their Range suits appeared. Then, the two exited the room and into the hallway. They jumped out of a nearby window and out onto the streets. With this, they headed to where MotorMouth was.

X.X.X

MotorMouth kept on bashing the Ferrari with his fists, leaving giant dents in it all over, cackling at the woman's screams. Right as he was about to bash it again, he felt someone grab his hand. Then, he was flipped backwards against another car across the street. He rubbed his head, then looked up to see two spandex-wearing do-gooders. They helped the woman out of the car and she ran off to safety. Then, they turned to MotorMouth.

Cara put her hands on her hips and pointed to MotorMouth. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to play nice?" she asked as Calvin jumped up next to her.

MotorMouth grinned, his headlight eyes flashing. "I'll show you what my mother taught me!" MotorMouth got on his wrists and ankles where his tires were, then began to drive…fast. And right towards them! He zipped past them, slashing them, then he turned and did it again. He continued this until the Ranges flew back in pain.

MotorMouth stood up and smiled evilly. "Wow, this is easier than I thought!" MotorMouth began walking towards the two fallen Rangers. "Say goodbye, Rangers!"

Cara and Calvin smiled beneath their helmets. "Goodbye, MotorMouth!" They quickly drew their blasters and fired at his engine body. He flew back, clutching his stomach in pain.

The two stood, the raised their hands.

"Blue Phantom Hammer!"

"Yellow Phantom Bow!"

Lightning and thunder boomed through the sky, and the two Rangers' weapons appeared. Calvin jumped up to MotorMouth and slammed him in the chest with his Hammer. Then, Cara jumped on Calvin's shoulders and blasted MotorMouth with three lightning bolts.

"Guess it wasn't so easy after all!" Cara laughed.

_End Chapter_

_Yippee! I finished this chapter! I'm really glad on how this chapter turned out, and I hope you like it too. Bye ;D! _


	6. Things Change

Power Rangers Phantom Force

Episode 1: Phantom Force Rising

By Rob the Shadow Dragon Ranger

A/N: Woohoo! Final chapter! I'm thinking of making the next episode, episode 2, just one big story instead of cutting it up into chapters. 

Disclaimer: I'm just a little eleven year old boy who likes to write fan fiction. Please don't sue me 'cause I don't own this. Oh, and if you sue me…you better learn how to sleep with one eye open…Now read on, author, reviewer or hobo…

Chapter 6: Things Change

_Zeltar sat on the examination table, his head in his hands. Tick was at a computer on the far side of the room, typing away. Then, Tick came across something that surprised him. He turned away from the machine and looked over at the sulking Zeltar. _

"_Yo, Zeltar," Tick called, waving his hand a bit. _

_Zeltar snapped out of his trance-like state and gave Tick a perplexing look. "Yes?" _

_Tick looked back at the computer, as if to make sure he was correct. Then, he turned back to the spirit. "You actually found them?" Tick asked, astonished at his discovery. _

_Zeltar looked even more confused than ever. "Found what, Tick?" Zeltar stood up from the table and walked over to where Tick was. _

"_The Phantom Beast Zords," Tick said, stepping aside so Zeltar could look at Tick's discovery. He had found blueprints for the Zords. "They've been lost for years, how did you find them?" _

_Zeltar sighed. "I didn't, I was just planning out if we did. They could come in handy a great deal if we found them." Zeltar typed in something to the computer and the plans disappeared off of the small screen. He was about to go off back to the examination table when he saw two figures leaning against the teleporting machine. _

_Jaxtor and Chaotina walked away from the teleporting machine and towards Tick and Zeltar, both of them having plastered smiles on their faces. "Miss us, much, Ticky?" Jaxtor asked in mock concern, raising his sword to slice. _

_Tick just smiled and stepped up to him. "Now who would miss a pathetic demon like you?" Big mistake. Jaxtor grabbed Tick by the shirt collar and threw him onto the examination table. Tick groaned in pain. Jaxtor rushed over to him, and brought down his sword. The former White Ranger dodged the attack, kicking the saber from his foe's hands. Jaxtor punched Tick and the former ranger smacked into the wall, and fell, unconscious. _

_Zeltar backed away from the approaching Chaotina with a look of anger on his face. "What do you want?" the phantom growled, hitting the back wall and running out of room to back away. _

_Chaotina smiled, and lifted Zeltar up by the neck. "Why, we want you!" Chaotina lifted him higher and threw him to the ground. _

_Jaxtor came up with his sword in hands, his knuckles turning pink from holding the hilt so tight because of his anger. "Say bye-bye!" Jaxtor raised his sword high, but it was kicked out of his hands by an unknown foot. He looked around, puzzled. "Huh?" Then, a figure appeared from under a machine. The figure jumped up and kicked Jaxtor away, then he landed to the ground. The figure crouched down and performed a swift low kick, causing Chaotina to fall flat on her face. The figure smiled. _

"_It's good to see you again," the figure, Tyler, said, turning to the red skinned demon and smiled. "Well, not really." _

"_The Red Ranger!" Jaxtor cried, jumping and retrieving his sword. _

_Tyler just smiled. Then, he jumped up and kicked Jaxtor away again, but before he could fly back, Tyler in mid-air grabbed him and tossed him over to Chaotina. Jaxtor, landing on Chaotina, knocked her down._

"_Tyler!" Zeltar cried, rushing up to Tyler's side. "Thank goodness you're here!" _

_Tyler looked at the old man. "The Morpher," Tyler said simply. Zeltar gave him a quizzical look, then got the idea. He ran over to the examination table where the Red Phantom Morpher lay. He grabbed it and tossed it over to Tyler. Tyler jumped up and caught it. He slapped it on his right wrist. He turned to the two villains who were cowering up against the wall in fear. "Now, would you like to leave?" _

_Chaotina and Jaxtor stood, regaining their courage. Jaxtor was the first to speak, "Listen, we'll destroy you next time, Ranger!" _

_Chaotina cackled. "Well, at least we got something out of this. Come on!" Chaotina roughly grabbed Jaxtor by the arm. She focused her thoughts to Horribella's evil hideout, and teleported away. _

_Tyler turned to see Zeltar near the examination table. Near the back wall, Tick was unconscious on the floor. Tyler pointed over to the knocked out Tick, "What happened to him?" inquired Tyler. _

_Zeltar remembered Tick and rushed over to the fallen former White Ranger. Zeltar tried shaking him awake to no avail. He turned to Tyler. "Jaxtor got the upper hand and knocked Tick out," Zeltar explained, turning back to his friends. _

_Tyler looked from Tick to his Morpher, then back to Tick. "Listen," Tyler began, sounding serious but with a hint of happiness, "I'll be right back, I need to go help…" Tyler's face formed a smirk… "__My _team." 

_(((((RangerTeam)))))_

MotorMouth stood up from the street floor, brushing himself off. Then, he turned to the two Rangers in front of him. His headlight eyes were now bright with lights, red lights. "That's the last gas mileage, Rangers!" MotorMouth pulled out a long staff that resembled a giant stick shift from his back. He raised it high in the sky, ready to attack. "You're in for it now, Rangers!" MotorMouth declared, then rushed forward with the speed of a souped-up Mustang. He slashed the Rangers with his Shift Staff, as he called it, and they flew back and hit a parked car. A loud alarm filled the air. The alarm was followed by MotorMouth laughing his grill off. 

"That's it!" Calvin jumped up, along with Cara by his side. "You're through!" Calvin raised his Hammer high, then raced over to MotorMouth. He slammed it against the demon's license plate, causing it to fall off and to the ground. Before MotorMouth could flip out, Cara came in with her Bow, and she shot two arrows at MotorMouth's headlight eyes. He cried out in pain as the lightning arrows fell to the ground. 

"Ha ha!" MotorMouth began to laugh manically despite the pain shooting up and down his body. He readied his Shift Staff, and then smiled. "Rangers, you don't even know my full power yet! And once you do, I assure you…it will be _very _painful!" The Shift Staff suddenly began to glow a bright red, and MotorMouth pointed it at the two Rangers. "Bye bye, you stupid spandex wearing--" 

Before MotorMouth could finish his sentence and blast the Rangers, the staff flew out of his hands and down the street. MotorMouth cried out as he was grabbed by someone unknown and thrown to the ground very roughly. The demon stood up as quick as possible, only to be knocked down again by a rapid tornado kick to the face. He fell to the ground, and looked up at his foe, and his face filled with confusion. The two Rangers were just as baffled. 

"Who are you?!" MotorMouth growled, his engine body revving up so he could destroy this person who had embarrassed him by coming from nowhere and getting him off-guard. 

"I am the Red Phantom Force Power Ranger, and your worst nightmare!" Tyler declared, his tone full of confidence. He raised his Morpher to verify his identity. Tyler then noticed MotorMouth's features, and could've sworn he had seen him from somewhere. "Where have I seen you before?" 

MotorMouth jumped up and kicked Tyler square in the chest, causing him to fall down. "Unless you've ever been to the Underworld, we know nothing of each other!" MotorMouth lifted Tyler up and threw him high in the air. The demon drove over to his staff as fast as a cheetah, and grabbed it. It began to glow again. MotorMouth raised it high and aimed for Tyler, who still was high in the sky. The energy beam hit Tyler head on, and a loud explosion filled the air. Smoke covered the entire area. 

"NO!!" a befuddled Cara screamed, tears streaming down her face. Sure he was a total jerk, but he didn't deserve that. He didn't… "You…you…monster! You killed him! Just killed him! Don't you even have a damn heart?!" Cara cried, screaming angrily at the unwelcome patch of smoke. 

"You cruel evil freak!" Calvin yelled in the smoke, searching for the demon. "He may have been a jerk, but he didn't deserve that. How could you?" Calvin expected an answer from MotorMouth. He got no reply. "I said give me a damn answer!" 

Then, a voice sounded out just as the smoke cleared up. "I'm touched!" a voice cried with glee. MotorMouth, Cara and Calvin looked in the sky. They saw a Red Ranger, floating. Just hanging in midair. He held a long sword in his right hand. "But I'm fine. Now, to deal with the Little Engine That Could!" Finally, Tyler flew towards MotorMouth, and he passed him, dragging his blade across the demon's stomach. MotorMouth cried out, his staff dropping from his hands, and fell to the ground. The Red Ranger landed right behind MotorMouth. "Woohoo!" 

Cara and Calvin rushed over to Tyler. "That was amazing!" Calvin cried, patting Tyler on the back. "You totally demolished him!" 

"Yeah," Cara agreed. "Wait, I thought you didn't want to be a Ranger?" 

Tyler smiled beneath his helmet. "Hey, things change."

They all shared a laugh. It all too soon ceased as they heard a gruff voice from behind them. "You won't destroy me that easily!" MotorMouth declared, standing. He picked up his Shift Staff. "Now, to teach you a lesson about driving!" MotorMouth got on his tires and drove past them in a blur, slashing them with his staff. The three Rangers cried out and flew back in pain.

"You guys, let's get our weapons!" Tyler cried. The other two nodded, and then held out their hands. 

"Red Phantom Saber!" 

"Blue Phantom Hammer!" 

"Yellow Phantom Crossbow!" 

Thunder cracked and lightning shot through the sky as the Rangers' weapons appeared in their hands. MotorMouth simply laughed at this, but soon contained himself. "Those silly toys will not help you!" 

Tyler smirked. "We'll see about that!" Tyler turned to Cara and Calvin. "Alright guys, I have an idea." Before Cara could make a nasty remark, Tyler told them his plan. The Blue and Yellow Ranger nodded in response when he finished. It was an actually a good plan, but a risky one as well. 

The three turned to MotorMouth, who was still slightly giggling. Then, the plan began. Calvin and Cara raced as fast as they could towards MotorMouth. He readied himself. His face fell into a confused state as the two Rangers just passed him. They didn't even try to attack. He turned around at the Blue and Yellow Rangers, befuddled. They were laughing. He glared at them, then felt a sharp pain. The Red Ranger had snuck up behind him and slashed him. He cried out, then turned around. Then, he was hit again, by a hammer and an arrow. He fell to the ground in pain. The three Rangers came to each other's side, Tyler in the middle, Calvin on his right and Cara on his left. They held their weapons. Now, for Phase Two. 

"Alright guys, here's the risky part." Tyler warned. The other two gave confident thumbs up. "Alright, let's put 'em together!" Cara's Crossbow attached to the hilt of Calvin's Hammer, making the Crossbow the new hilt for the Hammer. Then, Tyler placed the hilt of his Saber on the top of Calvin's Hammer, creating a large sword-like weapon. Tyler, Cara and Calvin all held the giant sword by its Crossbow hilt. "Ultra! Phantom! Blade!" the three Rangers shouted the ultimate weapon's name. "Soul Shattering Slash!!" The Ultra Phantom Blade glowed bright Red, Yellow and Blue all at the same time. Then, they brought it down and slashed MotorMouth, who screamed out in pain. The Rangers all let go of the sword except Tyler. They all made battle poses as MotorMouth blew up. 

"Yeah we did it!" Calvin exclaimed happily. "That was awesome. I can't wait to do it again!" 

"Yeah, dude. Ditto," Tyler laughed. 

"You know guys, I just realized something." Cara said. "Since we've met a demon, and a spirit, that means ghosts are real! Ha, I knew they were. Now people won't call me a freak since I know personally know they're real!" 

Tyler took off his helmet, first making sure no one was around. He gave her a serious look. "Hey, you can't tell anyone what just happened or identities will be totally blown. If that happens, Zeltar will flip." Tyler then remembered something very important. "Oh, you guys. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for bullying and making fun of you. I was stupid--" At this remark, Cara chuckled. "--but I want to make amends and be your friend, if you want me to be." 

Calvin put a hand on his chin after removing his helmet, as if pondering. Finally, he raised his hand a little. "Sure!" Tyler gave his raised hand a high five. Then, the two male Rangers turned to the Yellow Ranger. "Well?" 

Cara removed her helmet, revealing the grin on her face. "Of course! Besides, we're a team now, so I guess we'll have to." 

Then, the three Rangers said, "Power Down." Their spandex suits disappeared and their helmets vanished from their grasp. 

Suddenly, a voice rang out. "I'm not done yet Rangers!" The three turned to see a wobbly MotorMouth, stumbling. "I'll get you next time!" All of a sudden, MotorMouth turned into a giant tire, then vanished.

"Oh great, we'll have to deal with him later," Cara groaned. 

Tyler smiled and put his arm around his two new friends. "Yo, don't worry. Fighting together, we'll be unbeatable!" 

"Yeah!" Calvin assured. 

Cara smiled, and they walked off back to school. 

_(((((RangerTeam)))))_

Horribella loomed over her three incompetent generals, yelling. "You three are the stupidest demons in the universe. You let teenagers defeat you! Mere children! I shall destroy you all!" 

Chaotina looked up with pleading eyes. "Wait my princess of darkness!" she cried. "I have a present that I took from Zeltar." Chaotina took out a Green and Pink Morpher and held it out to her master. 

Horribella smiled, a rarity with her. "I'll spare you, this time. Ooh, the Rangers are in for it now!" 

_End Episode_

_Next time on Power Rangers Phantom Force! _

_Horribella has an evil idea to use the Morphers. _

_Meanwhile, the Rangers learn of Phantom Beasts, spirit guide animals that can help the Rangers. So they go out on a journey to find them across the world._

_And, what's this about Jaxtor having a hidden past and a dark secret that only Chaotina knows about? _

_Find out next time on Power Rangers Phantom Force Episode 2: Dawn of the Phantom Beasts!_

_A/N: Woohoo! I finished the episode. Hoped you liked it. Be on the lookout for episode 2!!_


	7. Episode 2! :D

_Yay! Episode two of Phantom Force is now up. Go check it out if you love Phantom Force. Well, you probably don't love it, but I hope you will. Anyway, go to my profile to read episode two, Dawn of the Phantom Beasts. _


End file.
